Beneath the Mistletoe
by neo91
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and somehow Sasuke and Naruto get stuck under the mistletoe.
1. Under the Mistletoe

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyones at a party. Somehow Sasuke and Naruto ended up

under the mistletoe.

Disclaimer- It's mine! All mine! (mad kackling) (men dressed in white start

to drag away) ALL MINE! Bwahahaha!

Dedication- Merry Christmas Eddie! Here's your present!

Beneath the Mistletoe

Sasuke gave a sigh when he saw the annual Christmas party invitation from Ino and Sakura in the

mail. Why did they not only have the stupid party every year but they come over to his estate and

drag him to it too? Those two may be rivals but they would do anything together

get him to their parties.

"Hey Teme! what's that?" Naruto said, reminding him that the blond had followed him home.

"It's the invatation from Ino and Sakura," he said.

"Oh cool!" Naruto said, reaching over his shoulder and grabbing the slip of paper, "Are you going?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced at the other boy, "Do you really think I have a choice?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised, "Are they really that bad?"

Sasuke gestured towards the decorations covering his house, "They were the one's that did all this.

I never decorate."

Naruto looked around. "Well," he said cheerfully, "At least it looks good."

Sasuke saw the pink forming on the other boys cheeks from the cold and knew the same was

happening to him.

"Come on dobe, it's freezing out here," he said turning back to the door.

Soon the door was open and they were both inside, shedding their big coats and gloves.

A song was playing in the backround too.

_January started out the year so fine._

_In february we exchanged a valintine._

_But now I'm all alone beneath the mistletoe._

_It's Christmas and I'm crying again_

_It's Christmas and I'm crying again._

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Another one of their charming touches?" he asked.

He shrugged.

_May we went together to the junior dance._

_By summer-time I knew we had a true romance._

_But now I'm all alone beneath the mistletoe._

_It's Christmas and I'm crying again_

_It's Christmas and I'm crying again._

Sasuke was bending down to untie his snowboots when he noticed Naruto was staring at the cieling,

his face unreadable.

He looked up to see what was wrong and found himself staring too.

"Mistletoe?" he whispered.

"Hahaha!" Naruto started to laugh but it seemed a bit forced, "Looks like Ino's work. Sakura-chan's

too shy to try something like this."

Sasuke felt the blush creaping onto his cheeks as he remembered his encounter with the 'shy'

Sakura a few years back.

flashback

_"Ok you guys," Kakashi said cheerfully, "Practice is up for today. You can go home now!"_

_"Yay! Ramen time!" Naruto cheered._

_Sakura plopped down on the grass. "Man, I'm pooped!" she exclaimed._

_"Then you should really go home and change yourself!" Naruto started laughing._

_Sasuke wanted to laugh too but held it in and remained his expressionless self._

_"Naruto!" Sakura growled making everyone know Naruto was about to get the crap beat out of him._

_She surprised everybody though by smiling and laughing._

_"Wait," Naruto said suspiciously, "Why arn't you rying to kill me?"_

_She smiled again. "Hey, it's the holidays! I'll be nicer for once so enjoy it while it lasts."_

_"Yay! No more beatings for at least a few days!" Naruto cheered._

_"Shutup baka. It's not that big of a deal," Sasuke said. It was the first thing he had said since practice_

_started._

_"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled, then with a sudden change of heart, "Kakashi, do you want to go get_

_some ramen with me? I'll buy for once."_

_Kakashi gave him a skeptical look. "Does this mean I'm not going to get a present this year?"_

_"Of course not!" Naruto said cheerfully, "I like buying presents too much!"_

_they both started laughing as they walked away towards the ramen shop. "See ya laters," Naruto yelled_

_over his shoulder, waving._

_Sakura waved back and Sasuke started walking away._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_He started to turn around when she didn't say anything but midturn was stopped when Sakura's lips _

_met with his. Several moments later she separated from him._

_She gave him a sly smile. "Merry Christmas Sasuke."_

End flashback

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

It was happening just like a few years back except he was in Sakura's shoes and Naruto in his.

Naruto started to turn.

'Now's when I change things,' Sasuke thought.

He gently cupped Naruto's face, causing the boy to blush.

"Ummm, Sasuke?"

Sasuke barely brushed lips with the boy in a kiss.

He started to turn away.

'I've always been secretly in love with him. If i continue like that then I'll go farther then i ever intended to,'

he thought.

But before he could even get out of arms reach of the blond he was pulled back into a lip-crushing kiss.

He could feel Naruto running his tounge across his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing the blond

access.

Naruto's tounge immeadiatly delved into his mouth, exploring each part in turn, then milking his tounge.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss.

The need for air separated them though. They both sat, panting.

"You didn't pull away," Naruto said.

"Why would I?" Sasuke breathed.

"I-I thought..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

'Did he think I would be... discusted? Maybe even despised him?' he thought.

"It's time I told you the truth Naruto," he said.

In one quick motion he scooped the boy into his arms and started carrying him towards his room.

Naruto squermed for a few seconds but then relaxed into his arms. He was surprisingly light.

Once he reached his room he gently laid him on the bed. He too climbed up and straddled the other boy.

He leaned down, putting a hand on each side of Naruto's head to support himself.

"W-What's this truth you were talking about?" Naruto asked, a bright blush burning on his face.

"The truth is, Naruto, that I've loved you for a couple years now," he whispered his ear.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wha- whe-Why didn't you tell me sooner," he demanded, pushing the other boy up

while he too sat up.

He shrugged. "I had the same fears as you. I didn't want to be turned down and hurt."

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his head and gave out a moan of pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

_"Yes, that is my host's name."_

That voice was coming from his Naru-chan but it wasn't his voice. It was too... evil to be him.

Naruto's head lifted to show eyes with slits for pupils. (A/N- like cats eyes!)

Naruto's lips curved into a smile showing sharp, fox-like teeth.

Suddenly it hit him. "Kitsune!" he hissed.

_"Ah. You are smart."_

"Why are you showing thru?" Sasuke asked.

_"Oh, didn't Naruto tell you? I go into heat once a month;that day is tomarrow. I told him to choose a _

_mate by today or I would tomarrow."_

Anger began to take it's place. " So he came over to use me?"

_"Oh no. That boys in love with you. Has been since school days."_

Sasuke was shocked. 'A hidden love for that long? Just the time I delt with about killed me. He must have

been in so much pain.'

_"Won't be able to show thru much longer. I need an answer. Will you be my mate?"_

"Sasuke looked up. 'When had I looked down?'

"No, I won't."

The kitsune started to growl in his throat.

"But I will be Naruto's."

_"We are one in the same boy."_

Sasuke shook his head, "Not even close. Naruto is the boy who taught me what Christmas was. He was

the only one who could bring a smile to me face when I thought all happiness was gone from me, _Naruto_

was the one I fell in love with."

The kitsune looked him over. _"Naruto made a good choice. Know this, Naruto will be the one there; but so_

_will I. He will be a mix of both of us."_

"I don't care now bring my Naru-chan back to me!" he ordered.

_"I will take your orders... for now at least."_

With one final, sly, grin, Naruto began to change back to the innocent boy he normally is.

"Teme?" Naruto looked up at him with his once again innocent eyes.

"Shutup, dobe," Sasuke said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled into the black cloth of his shirt, "I pefered Naru-chan."

Sasuke slightly blushed at hearing that Naruto had heard the whole convorsation but it quickly faded and

he pulled him closer to his chest.

"Ok Naru-chan."

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

A/N- Well, I ment for this to be a one-shot but it was too long as a one shot so I'm making it a two-shot!

lol. Tell me what you think and remember this... CHICKEN! lol.

Neo91

(Watashi wa chiizu desu)


	2. Locked up

Disclaimer- It's not mine so please don't sue me. All I have are a few cd's, my anime, and my cats. (You're welcome to have the cats though. They're annoying.)

Dedication- Merry Christmas Eddie!

A/N- Hurray! Final chappy… I think. This might end up with more chapters but I hope not. I have more stories to type! (like 20 of 'em.)

O and if you are a Ceres fan then go to this sight and reply to my forum! It's fun!

http/ and Sasuke is OOC so don't flame me for it please!

Beneath the Mistletoe 

Chapter 2: Locked up

Sasuke woke up the on Christmas thinking the day before had been a dream. Or at least he did until the warm body in his arms started to wake up and move.

"Mmmm, Teme," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke looked down at him. "Can you give me a new nickname now? Teme can get annoying," he said remembering his change from dobe to Naru-chan.

Naruto blinked sleepily. "Hmmm, what should I call you then?"

They both stayed silent, Naruto trying to think of a new nickname.

"I got it!" Naruto finally said.

Sasuke stayed silent, waiting for the new nickname.

"No, never mind. That won't work," he said, going back to thinking.

Sasuke lifted his chin and lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Just call me Sasuke before you hurt yourself trying to think of a new name."

Naruto slightly pouted, making him even cuter.

DINGDONG!

Both of the boys looked up and towards the front door.

"Who would be here at this hour?" Naruto asked, "It's way too early."

Sasuke groaned. "It's Sakura and Ino. They're here to get me ready for the party."

"What you can't dress yourself?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"No, they just know that if they don't come then I won't go."

Naruto wiggled out of his arms and jumped off the bed.

"I'll answer it," he said, giving him a sly smile.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out his bedroom door and turn towards the front door.

Apparently Naruto was taking his time though because the doorbell rang 3 more times before he heard the girls' loud exclamations at seeing Naruto in Sasuke's house.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!" he heard Ino yell.

"Were you two fighting again!" Sakura was also yelling.

Naruto said something but he wasn't talking loud enough for Sasuke to hear. It seemed to quiet the girls though.

He heard a few more murmurs and then the door shut, with Naruto's footsteps coming back towards his room.

"Those two are very loud," the blond said, sticking his finger in his ear.

"Only when they want me to go somewhere," he smirked.

"Well they made me promise to get you to their party on time," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sat up. "Damn. No I really have to go. I was planning to get out of it this year. You do realize since you got me into this mess I'm making you come with me, right?"

"What? Really! You'll take me to that party?" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that they never invited you to a party? Not one?"

"Well they did a few years back, but that was the year that Iruka-sensei and I went on that mission that lasted the whole Christmas week."

"But everyone knew you two were leaving…that… year." Sasuke sighed," Oh well. You'll go with me from now on."

Naruto's eye's widened. "Do you promise?"

Sasuke smirked again. "Yea, I promise."

Suddenly he was thrown back onto the bed as Naruto gave him a fierce hug.

"Thank you!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Come on," he said, hugging him back, "We gotta get dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"Why? The party isn't until like 7," Naruto asked.

"Haven't you looked at the clock? It's already noon and I don't know about you but I have a few things to do today."

Naruto looked over at the clock and jumped up with a yelp.

"Oh man! Tsunade-baa-chan told me to meet her an hour ago! She's gunna kill me!"

Sasuke shook his head at the disrespect to the Hokage.

'But then again, when has Naruto ever been respectful?' he asked himself.

"I really gotta go. Is it ok if I borrow a pair of training clothes?" Naruto asked, apparently forgetting that Sasuke had already said he could.

Without waiting for an answer Naruto ran over to his closet and threw open the door.

"Whoa! You have a walk in closet!" He said, stepping in.

"Man you desperately need to get some color into your wardrobe!" he yelled from inside, "It's all blacks and blues!"

"Just because you have a butt-load of orange doesn't mean I don't have any color," he retorted.

Naruto came out dressed in one of Sasuke's usual training shirts and a pair of baggy black pants. The dark colors looked odd with his bright golden hair.

He was on his way out the door when, in a sudden thought hit him and Sasuke called, "Hey! You are coming to the party right!"

Naruto turned and smiled brightly. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And then he left, leaving Sasuke with a rare smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office and quickly greeted her secretary with a smile and a wave.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was up till like 4 in the morning and didn't get up until just 10 minutes ago," he explained.

"That's alright. She seems to be running on Kakashi's time today," she small woman smiled.

He laughed. "I'll just go in then."

She waved him off and he walked through the tall double doors.

"Naruto! There you are!" Tsunade exclaimed when she saw him.

"Sorry I'm late. I already explained it to your secretary," he said pointing over his shoulder.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Umm, Naruto? First of all, Merry Christmas. Secondly, I have no idea how to tell you this but you won't be leaving this office today."

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm leaving! I have a party to go to!" he said giving her a funny look.

Suddenly an excruciating pain ripped through the back of his head and he passed out.

(an hour later)

"Wake up Naruto."

"Naruto wake up!"

"Get up you dumpling head!"

He groaned as a wave of pain shot through his head as he sat up.

"What happened?" he asked dumbly.

"The woman you thought was my secretary knocked you out."

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"What?"

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"I love you too ya little prick."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Tsunade and the small woman. They were all in a small, unfurnished room.

"Naruto, meet Haruhi. Haruhi, Naruto." She gestured to each of them in turn.

"Ah so you're the one who knocked me out. How'd you sneak up on me?" he said rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. There was a large bump.

"I masked my chakra," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Riiiight. Why am I here?" he demanded.

"So Kyuubi won't rape anybody. Haruhi, who has willingly volunteered is going to come in and she will be with you all today."

He shook his head. "There's just one problem with that."

"What? I had it all planed out so no one would get hurt. What could be wrong?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm gay and already have a lover," he said it simple and blunt.

"What?" Tsunade yelled.

_LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE PUNK. _

"O shit," he mumbled, feeling Kyuubi taking over.

"Tsunade, Haruhi, get the hell out of here. Make sure you lock that door too!" he said grabbing his head with both hands.

The two women, noticing the urgency in his voice left the room almost immediately.

Once he heard the lock click shut he let the Kitsune come out freely.

The only things that really changed though were his teeth became slightly sharper and his eyes had a yellow tint to the whites.

"_This room can't hold me forever!" _he called through the door.

"I'll be out soon Sasuke," his voice sounded normal again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Waaaaaa! I didn't have enough time to type up all of this chapter so once again I'm extending it. Sorry to all who thought this would be the last chappy! I tried to get it done but it's 1:10 and I wasn't even close to the end. Good news though. There'll be a lemon in the next one! Hopefully it will be up tomarrow so please bare with me for a little longer. I love all my reviewers! MWAH! I think I'm going off subject during this story but o well! You all like it so far so what the hell. Well, Laterz!

Neo

(Watashi wa chiizu desu!)

P.S. Just cause I wanna say it… CHICKEN!


	3. A Christmas Party in July

A/N-well I thought about just rewriting that one scene and I decided on a whole new chapter. I liked this idea better anyways. Sorry for the wait T.T some things may seem familiar cause I used some of the beginning parts from the last one.

Dedication- Same as it's been the other two chapters...

WARNING- There will be a lemon in this chaper...not only that but yaoi. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!  
Chapter 3: The Party-

'thought'  
"talking"  
/italics/

Once Naruto had left Sasuke went into his still open closet, picked up Naruto's bright orange clothes, and grabbed himself some warm winter clothes.  
'This'll be good for all the grocery shopping and stuff I have to do,' he thought.  
He quickly slipped on a pair of black pants similar to the one's Naruto had grabbed only moments before, and a dark blue hoodie.  
He then left the house, grabbing his wallet on the way out.  
'First stop, the café. I need breakfast'  
He started walking to a small but nice looking café that was only a few doors down from his own. Here he got a bagel and a latte.  
'Next, I have to go get this weeks groceries. That'll take me forever with all those women trying to ask me out.' He sighed. It happened every time he went to get some food.  
All the women there, old and young, end up either trying to give him something or trying to get him to go out with them. He walked through the sliding glass doors and stepped into the heated store.  
"Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice called.  
He slow-turned to find Ino running in his direction. 'Shit,' he thought, 'My day just became a living hell'  
"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" she said once she reached his side.  
He glanced up at the large red letters that said 'GROCERY STORE' then back at her. "Um, I'm here to get some food?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, hey! Me too"  
He rolled his eyes but she didn't see. He turned and grabbed a basket and began to grab things off the shelves, a chattering Ino following behind.  
"Oh, Sasuke-san!" a middle aged woman said cheerfully. Before she reached him though a terrified look came upon her face and she turned around and left.  
Confusion came over him and he turned around to find out what had scared the woman. (Not that he wasn't thankful.) He found a very pissed looking Ino glaring in the woman's direction. He sweatdropped 'That would scare anybody'  
When she finally noticed he was looking at her, she became all cheery again. He scowled and, realizing he was finished, went and paid for his stuff. Ino still hadn't gotten anything but she followed him to the checkout.  
When the whole ordeal of the checkout person trying as much as possible to not meet the blond girls icy gaze, and bagging his groceries, he left, Ino still following him like a puppy.  
When he was finally out of the store and back into the cold of winter he rounded on her.  
"Why are you following me?" he demanded.  
She smiled but didn't answer.  
"Well, I have some news for you, and I want you to spread it around through all you 'fan girls.' I'm gay and I have a lover"  
With that he turned and left a gaping Ino to stand in the cold.  
When he got home he was unpacking his groceries when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced over at the clock.  
5:30 'Whoa. I guess I was gone longer then I thought. And that must be Naruto, coming to 'get me ready'  
He went to open the door.  
"It's a little bit early but…" he trailed off upon seeing the tear streaked faces of several fan girls. "I-is i….it true?" one of them sniffled.  
"Tell us the truth Sasuke-kun!" another ordered.  
He became slightly indignate at being ordered and yelled, "YES! IT IS TRUE!" then slammed the door in their faces.  
He knew that was the most emotion he had shown to anybody other than team 7 but frankly he didn't care. It was accually kind of refreshing to finally yell at them and their pouting faces.  
He stormed upstairs, upset that Naruto wasn't there yet but decided to get ready on his own.  
'I know Naruto won't miss the party so I can at least get my ass over there'  
His steps became silent again as he neared the bathroom. He started the shower. steaming water came out and he stripped down. He gave a light wince as the hot water hit some fresh cuts he had on his back but other then that it felt great. He ducked his head under the water and grabbed a bottle of green shampoo. He wiped his dripping bangs out of his face and dumped some of the shampoo onto his hand. When his hair and body were completely washed and the bathroom smelled of men's bodywash, he turned off the shower and climbed out. Snagging a towel off the hook next to the shower, he wrapped it around his waist tightly. He walked into his room, making sure to take his time for he honestly didn't want to go to the damn party. 'But Naruto will be there,' he argued with himself.  
He went into his closet and looked around. "Now what I did with that shirt and the jeans is the question of the day..." he mumbled to himself. He tore his closet apart and in the very last drawer that he hadn't checked yet he found a semi-tight white beater and a black buttonup overshirt, and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans.  
When he got all that on and felt MAJORLY uncomfortable he grabbed a box from the top shelf. Inside the box there was a band that help three kunai that were about an inch shorter then they normally were. This he put on his upper left arm and hid with the sleeve of the overshirt. Then he grabbed a pair of black and blue tennis shoes and slipped them on.  
Coming out of the closet he glanced at the clock. 6:45 "Here we go again..." he said to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They Kyuubi paced the small, enclosed room. GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM! Kyuubi ordered.  
Naruto bared his fangs at nothing in particular. "I'm trying. I think Tsunade went and found one of the few rooms in this town that doesn't have a weak spot in one of the walls. What should I do?" he mumbled out loud.  
The kitsune stayed silent for a few seconds. GO TO THE DOOR AND PLACE YOUR EAR TO IT.  
Naruto complied. Suddenly his hearing became very acute and he could hear someone breathing outside the door.  
ONLY ONE OF THOSE WENCHES THAT LOCKED US IN HERE IS STILL OUT THERE. GIVE ME POWER OVER THE BODY AND I'LL GET US OUT OF HERE.  
"How do I know I can trust you"  
YOU DON'T AND YOU CAN'T.  
"Good point. Fine. Since technically it is your day you can have control but the moment you find Sasuke you let me back out. Deal"  
DEAL.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haruhi was scared. More so than she had ever been. How could this one boy scare her so?  
She stayed completely silent, except for breathing of course. There had been a low, inaudible mumbling coming from inside the room but it was now silent. After about a half an hour of silence, Haruhi started to worry.  
She walked up to the door and lightly tapped. "Are you ok in there?" she asked through the thick hard wood doors.  
Before she even heard anything, the door exploded in a shower of splinters and the boy jumped out. Except it wasn't the cheerful boy she had met earlier, but more like a…demon.  
She was thrown back into the wall. A small scream of pain escaped her lips when she connected with it. She could feel a huge splinter of wood in her arm.  
"Thanks for the unwelcome stay. I'll be leaving now," the boy said into her ear.  
And then he was gone, leaving a total disaster in the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The music in that large room was blaring so loudly that Sasuke had a headache almost the moment he walked in. He stood on tiptoe to look over the crowd, searching for the spikey blond hair that he had come to know and love.  
"Where the fuck is he!" he exclaimed angrily, scaring the young chuunin in front of him.

FLASHBACK "Haven't you looked at the clock? It's already noon and I don't know about you but I have a few things to do today"  
Naruto looked over at the clock and jumped up with a yelp.  
"Oh man! Tsunade-baa-chan told me to meet her an hour ago! She's gunna kill me"  
Sasuke shook his head at the disrespect to the Hokage. 'But then again, when has Naruto ever been respectful?' he asked himself.  
"I really gotta go. Is it ok if I borrow a pair of training clothes?" Naruto asked.  
END FLASHBACK

He sweatdropped. "Oh yea"  
In a quick jump he was up in the rafters. In the far corner he saw Shino and some purple haired girl kissing. The girl suddenly tore apart from him. "S-Sasuke-k-kun, g-go away... p-please?"came Hinata's voice. It had almost been an order but she changed her mind at the end.  
Shino turned around. "Merry Christmas, Uchiha." It was the longest thing he had ever said to Sasuke.  
"I'll... be leaving now..." he said , spotting Tsunade and desperatly wanting to get out of this akward situation.  
"T-thank you," Hinata said, looking around Shino's big collar with a shy smile.  
As Sasuke jumped down he saw Shino kiss Hinata's forehead from the corner of his eye.  
He jumped right in front of a dancing Tsunade with none other then the perverted Sennin, Jiraiya.  
"Tsunade..." he growled, loud enough for her to hear him over the music.  
She stopped dead and slow-spun towards him. "Can I help you Sasuke"  
"Where is he?" he said.  
She raised an eyebrow. "He who"  
Sasuke was loosing his temper. "Where the fuck is Naruto"  
A serious look came over her face. She made a motion for him to follow her and began to lead him outside.  
When they were outside and the music was somewhat drowned out, she said, "I don't know where he is"  
"YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE FOR THAT!" he yelled.  
"No," she said clamly, lifting the sleeves of her flimsy shirt up so that they covered her bare and obviously cold shoulders, "I brought you out here to ask you about something Naruto said"  
Sasuke sayed silent, waiting for more. The woman sighed, ribbing the jewel on her forehead. "He said that he had a lover and was gay. Are you who he was talking about"  
"Do monkeys like bananas... Of course I am!" he yelled yet again. She sweatdropped. "Do you know where he might be going"  
He glared at the ground. "Sasuke. I need to know"  
"We were supposed to meet at my place but when he didn't show up I figured I'd find him here..." he mumbled.  
She sighed yet again. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, leaving all your friends, but will you please go look for him"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order"  
She nodded.  
"Ha! Now you have to deal with the angry Ino and Sakura!" he said, right before dissapearing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stared at the moon. "DAMMIT. HE WASN'T THERE. ONE OF THOSE WENCHES THAT TRIED TO LOCK ME UP WAS AT THE PARTY SO I COULDN'T GO IN THERE"  
'I can't believe he left without us.' Naruto said from somewhere inside.  
Suddenly a black and blue blurr raced past the tree they were in. "Naruto!" came Sasuke's all too familiar voice"  
'Sasuke?' Naruto said.  
TOO BAD HE CAN'T HEAR YOU. 'Ok, kyuubi. We found him now let me out'  
I WANNA HAVE A LITTLE FUN, the kitsune thought, jumping down from the tree, careful not to make any noise. They followed Sasuke's trail till they found him standing in a small clearing, looking up at the almost full moon, as more snow fell on him. "Is my teme ready for me?" the Kyuubi called, masking his voice so he sounded like Naruto.  
"Go away Kitsune," the raven haired boy said, never taking his eyes off the sky.  
'Ha! He found you out quickly!' Naruto's loud voice rang through the Kyuubi's head.  
"DAMN I'LL DO IT JUST TO GET THE KID OUT OF MY HEAD. AT LEAST I'M QUIET MOST OF THE TIME"  
A smirk played across Sasuke's face. "You've been inside him for 17 years now yet you know nothing about him"  
Naruto's eye's closed. "Ok. I'm back Sasuke"  
"Good." Suddenly a snowball hit Sasuke in the head, making his once ebony hair a powdery white.  
"I can't believe you left without me!" Naruto yelled, throwing another snowball.  
"Would you quit that?" Sasuke mumbled.  
Naruto stuck out his tongue. "What are you going to do to make me"  
Suddenly the Sasuke in front of him was gone. The warmth behind him was the only warning he had before the pale arms wrapped around him. "If you do that again, my little Naru-chan,  
I'm gunna have to tie you down"  
Naruto leaned into Sasuke's warmth. "Oh really? Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Teme"  
The arms tightened around him. "If you keep calling me Teme, I'm gunna go back to dobe"  
"Is that a threat"  
"No," Sasuke said, nuzzling his neck, "It's a promise"  
Out of nowhere a huge pile of snow fell on top of them both.  
Looking up they saw the branch that had so easily drenched and frozen them both. Once they had both crawled out, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "D-do you w-wan-wanna go b-back to the p-party?" he asked through chattering teeth.  
Sasuke smirked, even though he too was shivering. "Ok."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got back they were both like icecubes and soaking wet. "Oh my god," Ino said, lookiing them both up and down, "What the hell happened to you two"  
"Attacked by a snowman now let us in before we sic him on you," Naruto said a bit grumpily.  
All the people around the door laughed at his explanation of their appearance but were soon back to the danceing.  
Ino stepped aside as they walked through the door, leaving a trail of water after them.  
Sakura, who was only a few steps back from Ino, handed them towels. "Here you guys can dry off in the back room. Use heated chakra to dry off your clothes"  
They nodded and grabbed the towels. They somehow navigated their way through the seemingly endless ocean of bodies and came upon a small hall. "Sakura-chan said it was down here right?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke nodded and began walking down the dim hall. On their way to the very back room they saw several couples making out in doorways, one even included Temari and Kakashi.  
"Ah ha!" Naruto said, once he found the last door.  
They quickly went into the room, sighing as the heat of the room pierced their wet clothes.  
Naruto turned around after he shut the door and got a sly grin on his face. His hand came up and held out a key. "Now you're stuck with me"  
"I believe," Sasuke said, pinning the blond against the wall, "That it's the other way around. /You're/ stuck with /me/." Naruto leaned foreward and lightly kissed him. "So if I'm stuck with you, what shall you do with me"  
Sasuke thought about that. Now that he thought about it Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had had sex before but not with a guy. Naruto smiled at him, one of his cheerful smiles, but the whole image was different due to the fang tips sticking out of the corners of his mouth.  
'He kinda looks like a vampire,' Sasuke thought.  
Dismissing that from his mind Sasuke crushed his lips to the other boys. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the dark blue shirt over Naruto's head, (He had just worn Sasuke's clothes he had borrowed earlier for the party), and watched as the muscles in his chest rippled as he lifted his arms to help. Like any other shinobi, Naruto had a lot of scars on his body but that only made his tanned stomach look even more beautiful.  
It was as if his skin was calling to him as he bent his head down and gently kissed his collar bone.  
Naruto gasped at the warmth of Sasuke's mouth but let him do what he wished. He roamed all over the blond's toned chest, taking special notice of the slightly darker nipples, untill he came to the edge of the black pants he was wearing.  
This is where Naruto about fell on top of him. "Whoa, hang on there," Sasuke said, picking him up bridal style.  
He carried Naruto over to the convienient bed and gently laid him down.  
"Can't have you falling now can we?" Sasuke said.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke's unusual clothes. "I didn't know you owned any thing white or jean," he said. Sasuke bagan sliding his way through Naruto's partially parted legs. "I don't like them. Makes training hard"  
Sasuke didn't stop untill he was kneeling between his legs with his knees touching him. That was as erotic as it sounds due to the fact that they were both still in their pants.  
"I don't like these things," Sasuke said, flicking at Naruto's pants, "They're in the way"  
"SO TAKE THEM OFF," the kyuubi said.  
"Go away Kyuubi," Sasuke growled, taking out one of his small kunai.  
Naruto chuckled. "You are persistant in getting him to leave arn't you"  
Sasuke didn't say anything but instead took the kunai and slid it from the ankle of the pants to the waist. Nodding to himself, he put the kunai back.  
"Awww, but now I'm compleatly naked other then my boxers and you still have everything on," Naruto said in a playfully complaining voice.  
"Ok,"Sasuke said getting a funny look on his face.  
He jusmped off the bed and pulled off his shirts at the same time. Reaching down he pulled off his pants, not even needing to unbotton them because they were extreemly baggy.  
Soon both boys were in naught but their boxers.  
Naruto nodded with that goofy grin on his face. "Ok. I'm happy"  
A smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "I won't be till you're moaning"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really"  
Sasuke climbed back on the bed. "Really"  
He came up towards Naruto's face as if he was going to kiss him but midway through dropped down to his chest. He once again indulged himself in the blonds nipples. Low whimpers came from the smaller boy. "Sasuke," Naruto breathed out.  
"Hn." It was only a slight pause and then Sasuke once again trailed kisses lower down his belly.  
Naruto whimpered again when Sasuke's tongue dipped into the band of his shorts. Sasuke grabbed the edge of the blue boxers and slowly started pulling them down. Naruto, being Naruto, got impatient and brought his hands down to pull them off himself but instead got a gentle nip on the knuckles. "Ah ah ah," he whispered.  
When Sasuke finally got the still-cold boxers off, Naruto growled out, "You're teasing me"  
"And enjoying every minute of it," Sasuke said, licking the back of Naruto's knees.  
When he had finally had his fun in deliberatly ignoring Naruto's growing arousal, he stopped right above Naruto's hardened cock.  
"Holy shit, you're huge," he mumbled.  
Naruto chuckled. It sounded like Naruto but a hint of the Kyuubi could be heard. "Why thank you"  
"Don't let that make your head any bigger," Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted again. "I don't have a big head"  
"Ah, but I dissagree,"Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto's member.  
A blush crept up Naruto's face but before he could say anything back Sasuke took him in his mouth. If he had thought the room was hot a few seconds ago that was nothing compared to how he felt now.  
He moaned and buncked his hips foreward, taking Sasuke off guard and forcing him to take more into his mouth till he touched the back of his throat. A gentle hand pushed his hips back down as Sasuke's mouth began to move up and down in a steady motion. While his mouth was busy sucking his hand massaged his ballsack, causeing Naruto to try and buck his hips again. This time Sasuke was ready for him though and presses on his hip to keep from almost gagging again.  
"Oh god, Sasuke," Naruto groaned out.  
Sasuke smirked and came up so only the tip of his cock was in his mouth. He could taste the precum coming out.  
Naruto looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. "My turn"  
Somehow Sasuke was now on his back with Naruto pinning his arms and legs. "Sasuke," Naruto called in a teasing voice, the Kyuubi could be heard clearly behind Naruto's voice, "Are you going to be a good uke"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was gunna be the uke"  
Naruto chuckled. "I won't have it any other way"  
Sasuke got a sulky look. "You better know this won't happen all the time, Naru-chan." Naruto nuzzled his neck, lightly kissing behind his ear. "I have no problem with that"  
Naruto let his arms and legs go and grabbed one of Sasuke's hidden kunai from his arm band. Using the kunai he slit Sasuke's boxers so his hard member lay revealed to him. "That's for the pants"  
Naruto sat up so he was on his knees looking down at Sasuke's soft pale skin. It contrasted drastically with his own tanned skin. Holding out a hand, he pulled Sasuke up with him. Naruto sat down, still holding on to Sasuke's hand so he had to follow suit but Naruto directed him so he was sitting in his lap.  
Naruto held out 2 fingers in front of his mouth and said, "Suck"  
Sasuke looked at him and at the fingers but willingly put the fingers in his mouth, using his tounge to coat them with spit.  
When Naruto started to pull his fingers out Sasuke bit the ends of his fingers, making Naruto chuckle again. "This might hurt a little," he whispered before sticking finger into Sasuke's opening, making him wince.  
When Sasuke nodded his head in encouragement, he stuck in another finger and began to move in and out. Occationally he would make a scissoring motion which made Sasuke whimper. Naruto hit one spot though, and immeadiatly Sasuke could see stars and he moaned Naruto's name loudly. Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's tight opening. Sasuke groaned in protest.  
Looking around, Naruto spotted what he was looking for. Using a kage bunshin he got the bottle of lotion he had spotted on a dresser across the room. "What's that for?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "You seriously don't know what this is for"  
A light blush came over Sasuke's cheeks but was gone just as fast as it came. "I had an idea. You just confirmed it"  
Flipping off that cap he poured some of the cool liquid onto his palm. "My turn," Sasuke said, a sly grin on his face.  
Sasuke turned so they were facing face to face and dipped his fingers in the lotion on Naruto's hand. He rubbed the lotion so it covered his whole hand and then reached down and grasped Naruto's cock. If possible Naruto got even harder and bigger as Sasuke gave it an experamental squeeze. He bagan pumping him, slow at first then faster as the need grew. Groaning, Naruto put a hand down and stopped him. "You are gunna make me cum early if you keep that up"  
Sasuke smirked.  
Quickly putting the rest of the lotion on himself, Naruto positioned himself. "Are you ready"  
Sasuke stayed unmoveing for a second then nodded. "Yea, I'm ready"  
As gently as possible he pushed the tip of himself in. Sasuke gave a slight wince but nodded for him to go on. Still going slowly he slid in all the way.  
The tightness and warmth of him was almost unbearable. Naruto had to controll the urge to simply throw him on the bed and screw the raven haired boys brains out. Moving just a little Sasuke soon got used to the feel of Naruto inside him and made a small move with his hips that made both of them moan.  
Without taking himself out Naruto laid Sasuke back down on the bed and lifted his legs so they were bent at the knee and spread wide enough for him to fit between them.  
He slid back and plunged back in, making sure to hit that spot he had found earlier. Sasuke moaned in response. "Naruto, please, faster," Sasuke's voice was almost pleading.  
Bringing himselft out again, he went in to the hilt. In, out, in , out, in ,out. It became a steady rythem that both of them were moving to. Naruto's thrusts were met my Sasuke's. Each time Naruto would try to hit that spot that cause Sasuke to moan, again and again. Soon the whole room was full of moan, groans and grunts of passion.  
Feeling himself building up, Naruto reached foreward and began pumping Sasuke. The thrusts soon became more frantic with the need to release. "Sasuke... I'm gunna..."Naruto started but was silenced by a deep kiss. He felt Sasuke's tongue playing along the seam of his lips and opened his mouth. Taking the invitation Sasuke began exploring his mouth. Sasuke was the one to break the kiss as he came, moaning loudly. Feeling Sasuke contact from his orgasm Naruto came too, resisting the urge to yell.  
They both colapsed, Naruto laying on top of Sasuke.  
Sasuke loosely wrapped an arm around Naruto's waits. "I love you"  
"I love you too, Sausey-poo"  
Naruto felt Sasuke tense underneath him. "I think I prefer Teme"  
Naruto laughed. "Ok, I'll stick with Teme"  
Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything. It was an endless battle.  
A knock sounded on the door. "Are you two still in there?" came Ino's voice, "Why is my door locked"  
Sasuke turned to the door. "This is your room"  
"Duh! Now hurry the hell up and get your ass' out here! You're missing the party"  
The two boys turned to each other and burst out into laughter. Well, if you just had sex on someone who had had a crush on you for who know's how long's bed wouldn't you laugh too?  
Naruto climbed off of the bed and held out a hand to help Sasuke up. While Sasuke dried the clothes, Naruto cleaned their...erm... mess... off the bed. Once everything was as it had been when they came in and they were fully clothed, (well as clothed as they could be considering Sasuke had no underwear and Naruto had no pants,  
they opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Naruto was about to walk off into the croud of people, not even caring that he was pantsless, when Sasuke pulled him back.  
"What? Did I forget something?" he said, thinking about all the things they had needed to fix.  
Sasuke pointed up. Naruto's gaze followed where Sasuke was pointing and he saw a patch of mistletoe. He looked back down to see a small smile on Sasuke's face. It was the first real smile he had ever seen. "Merry Christmas, Naruto," Sasuke said, leaning in.  
Then they shared their unforgetable kiss under the mistletoe.

THE END

A/N- ok so i don't like the ending. I couldn't think of anything else... It's like 2 in the morning and i'm tired as hell. I had like 3 versions of this chapter (why it took so long) but decided on this one. I liked it better. Well now that my christmas present for eddie, which was supposed to be last years present, is now done in july... i'm gunna do a little dance... cause it's DONE! ahahahaha! sorry all. when i get tired the other personallities show up. well tell me what you think. my first lemon and my first yaoi. I guess I'll learn as time goes by. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? REVIEWS? all are welcome. As I said before. If you report me for having a yaoi I shall hunt you down cause...I WARNED U IN THE BEGINNING! Neo (P.S. and always remember...CHICKEN!) I tired now... 


	4. Authors Note To Faithful Reviewers!

Dear Readers,  
Ok. I realized some reviewed on chapter 3's stop already so I put this up for those who can't update there and want to...lol. Thank you all who reviewed already!  
Love Neo 


End file.
